SELAMANYA BERSAMANYA
by ArsyKarin19
Summary: Lawlu oneshoot. Fic pertamaku yang aku publish disini. Yang mau baca silahkan saja. Semoga suka ya


Disclaimer : Oda-sensei

Entah kenapa setiap kali ia berada di dekatmu jantungmu selalu berdegup kencang. Kau tidak mengerti dengan kondisi dirimu itu. Awalnya kau berpikir itu adalah penyakit dan kau tidak tahu apa obatnya atau operasi macam apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengobatinya.

Satu hal yang baru kau sadari. Degup jantungmu yang seperti itu hanya terjadi saat kau berada bersamanya. Senyumannya, tatapan matanya, rambut hitamnya, tawanya, dan wajah manisnya yang membuatmu tertarik padanya.

Hanya dia yang mampu menarik perhatianmu dan juga menarik hatimu.

.

.

.

Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya di tempat pelelangan itu. Entah kenapa kau merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak kau mengerti. Awalnya kau berpikir perasaan itu ada karena dia adalah rivalmu yaitu perasaan pada rival. Akan tetapi, perasaan itu bukan perasaan sebagai seorang rival. Kau tahu?

Hatimu terasa sakit melihat ia terluka. Ketika ia didekati, disentuh oleh orang lain dan dinyatakan kalau dia adalah milik orang itu entah kenapa perutmu terasa panas, bergejolak. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

.

.

.

Tidak melihat dia selama dua tahun membuatmu khawatir, bingung, bahkan kau mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang keadaannya.

Tapi semua itu hilang saat kau melihat berita tentangnya di koran pagi itu. "Ia sudah kembali!" Itu yang kau pikirkan dan satu hal itu saja sudah membuat hatimu senang walaupun kau tidak ingin mengutarakannya.

.

.

.

"Ooooiii!!! Itu kau? Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Ini aku!!"

 _"Teriakan itu, suara itu, apakah itu..._

Kau lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu dan benar itu adalah dia. Entah kenapa dunia terasa berhenti saat ia berteriak melambaikan tangannya dan berlari ke arahmu dengan senyuman khasnya di tengah lebatnya salju. Entah kenapa hatimu terasa sangat senang bisa melihat dia lagi dari jarak dekat persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia tidak banyak berubah. Wajahnya, kata-katanya, tingkahnya, dan senyumannya masih seperti dulu walau sekarang malah bertambah. Namun, itu yang membuatmu semakin menyukainya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu. Kau masih ingat padaku kan?"

 _"Tentu saja aku masih ingat padamu. Karena aku selalu memikirkanmu. Dan kau tidak perlu berterima kasih"_

.

.

.

Kau langsung saja menawarkan aliansi padanya dan ia langsung menyetujuinya walaupun temannya meminta dia untuk berpikir matang-matang, ia tidak peduli.

Ia senang beraliansi denganmu dan menganggapmu sebagai temannya dan kau juga sebenarnya senang mendengar hal itu. Karena kau ingin bersamanya.

.

.

.

Dalam hidupmu saat ini ada satu hal yang paling kau inginkan namun kau tak sanggup untuk menggapainya. Bersama 'dia' untuk selamanya dan tidak akan pernah melepanya dari hidupmu. Mungkin terlihat seperti permintaan yang egois, tapi kau tahu?

Kau selalu penasaran tentang dirinya. Kau penasaran dengan masa lalunya, hal apa yang ingin ia lakukan selanjutnya, apa yang dipikirannya. Semua tentangnya membuatmu penasaran.

.

.

.

Kau menyadari kalau kau memiliki perbedaan yang besar dengannya. Dia selalu berjalan ke depan dan tidak pernah melihat kembali ke masa lalunya yang saat itu ia telah kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya.

Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi sedang kau, kau malah kembali ke masa lalumu yang selalu mengganggumu dimana kau telah kehilangan orang-orang yang kau cintai. Ayah, Ibu, Lamy, kota Flevance, dan Cora-san.

Dia selalu mementingkan keselamatan teman-temannya dari pada keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Itu terbukti ketika kau melihat ia bertarung ia selalu berada di garis depan. Sedang kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Dendammu, keegoisanmu, dan keinginanmu hanya itu yang paling utama dalam hidupmu.

Melihat semua perbedaan itu membuatmu berpikir apa kau pantas untuknya, untuk berada di sampingnya, menemaninya, memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, dan mencintainya?

Menurutmu tidak, tapi menurutnya?

Ia rela mengalahkan Doflamingo yang telah membuatmu dan semua orang menderita. Ia tidak mau ada lagi orang yang mati di hadapannya terutama dirimu. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya ia juga mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalahkan Doflamingo, ia menanyakan 3 hal yaitu makanan, keadaan teman-temannya, dan dirimu.

"Torao!"

Kau terkejut mendengar itu. Bahwa kau termasuk dalam 3 hal utama yang dicarinya. Ia berlari ke arahmu yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding rumah Sang Paman Prajurit dan langsung memelukmu dengan erat sambil menangis terharu.

Ia senang kau masih hidup dan ia lebih senang lagi melihat lenganmu yang sebelumnya putus tersambung kembali.

Ia memelukmu dalam waktu yang lama. Kau sepertinya tahu apa maksudnya. Ia tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Begitu pun denganmu, kau juga tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

 _"Terima kasih..._

 _"Terima kasih telah mengalahkan Doflamingo. Terima kasih karena kau masih hidup. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan diriku, memelukku, dan menghapus kesedihan masa laluku. Dan sebenarnya aku menyukai... Bukan! Mencintaimu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu"_

.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Pulau Dressrosa, kau pun berangkat menuju Zou bersamanya dan teman-temannya. Dalam perjalanan, kau harus terpaksa menumpang di kapal seorang brandalan yang merupakan fans berat orang tercintamu.

Entah sejak kapan orang aneh itu mengaguminya, itu tidak penting bagimu.

.

.

.

Kau sedang melihatnya sedang duduk di atas... yah... bisa dibilang ia sedang duduk di atas tiruannya sendiri sedang melihat lautan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seakan ia tahu kau ada di bawahnya, dia berbalik dan berteriak memanggil namamu.

"Ah... Torao!"

Ia turun dari tiruannya sendiri dan langsung berhadapan denganmu. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatapmu sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang kau sukai dan tanpa sadar kau membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut dan berkarisma.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Ia kembali menanyakan tentang dirimu. Dia terus saja menanyakan hal yang sama padamu.

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Heeee tidak bisa! Aku sangat mencemaskanmu! Aku sudah 2 kali melihatmu hampir mati di hadapanku! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu Torao!"

Kau terkejut mendengar ungkapan itu. Ungkapan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 _"Ia tidak ingin kehilangan diriku? Ia tidak ingin jauh dariku? Apa dia..."_

Kau bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Sebenarnya kau juga sama. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya dan tidak ingin jauh darinya karena kau sangat mencintainya.

Tanpa kau sadari, ia menitikkan air mata. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Hingga ia mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuatmu tidak percaya. Kalimat yang selama ini ingin kau dengar darinya.

"Karena aku sangat mencintai Torao!"

Dan tidak berapa lama setelah pernyataan itu, ia menarik kerah bajumu dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirmu. Dan memangutnya dalam-dalam tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Mu...Mugiwara-ya..."

Tangan bertatomu berusaha untuk melepas cengkramannya, tidak siap untuk ini. Namun ia tidak mau mengalah, ia terus saja memangutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Mu... Mugiwara-ya. Aku ke-kesulitan bernafas..."

Ia langsung melepasnya, mungkin ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau kemudian mengatur nafasmu yang sejak tadi tertahan.

"Hah... k-kau..."

Ia kemudian memelukmu dengan erat. Kau dapat mendengar isak tangis keluar darinya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi! Sudah cukup! Aku sudah kehilangan Ace, aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan siapa pun. Aku tidak mau hidup sendirian! Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Torao. Aku mencintaimu!"

Kau tercengang mendengar itu. Kau pun membalas pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat karena kau juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga tidak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang ku sayangi. Aku sudah kehilangan Ayah, Ibu, Lamy, dan Cora-san dalam hidupku. Aku juga tidak ingin sendirian. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu Mugiwara-ya. Karena aku juga mencintaimu"

Ia terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya bertemu pandangan denganmu. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali mengeluarkan air mata dan kau langsung menghapusnya dengan tanganmu.

Ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipimu dan kalian saling menempelkan dahi.

"Kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu Mugiwara-ya"

Mendengar jawabanmu ia kembali tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa. Dan membuat hatimu senang karena dia lah orang yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan padamu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kau mulai menciumnya walau hanya bersentuhan tidak ada nafsu sama sekali, itu sudah membuatmu sangat bahagia. Lalu kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu padanya dan ia langung mengalungkan kedua tangan karetnya pada lehermu dan menikmati semua itu.

Setelah itu kau melepaskan ciuman itu dan kau lalu mendekapkan tubuh mungilnya itu dalam pelukanmu.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu. Aku mencintaimu Mugiwara-ya"

"Aku juga akan selalu bersamamu. Karena aku juga mencintaimu Torao"

Kau tersenyum bahagia mendengar itu dan juga orang yang kau cintai menjadi milikmu. Kau merasakan kembali. Kebahagiaan yang datang setelah hilang sekian lama dalan dirimu dan kau tidak akan membiarkan hal itu hilang lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~


End file.
